The purpose of this research is to analyze data that have already been collected on the experience of psychological distress, recognition of the need for help with emotional problems and help-seeking for emotional problems. These data will be linked to other data on the same respondents that were collected prior to the data on psychological distress. Sociodemographics, sociomedical indicators, and data on social supports and health orientations are included in the earlier data set. Taken together, these data sets permit two types of analyses. First, descriptive analyses of the distributions of psychological distress, recognition of need for help with emotional problems will be undertaken. Secondly, predictive analyses of the determinants of the recognition of need for help with emotional problems and help-seeking will be conducted.